nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sketches
1 1 "Lunch Boxing" December 31, 2012 (Preview)4 March 14, 2013 (Series Run) 104 1.915 Sketches: "Worst Things" — A sketch depicts the worst things that can ever happen to a person during events via a first-person narrative form. "New Kid" — Kari's life in her new school ain't pretty easy. "Lunch Boxing" — A type of boxing that involves using lunchboxes as gloves. "Emoticonnie" — Steve (E.J.) meets Emoticonnie, a girl whose feelings are expressed in emoticons. "Pizza Party" — Gumball and Darwin do an awkward dance in front of a house by wearing pizza costumes. "Laces" — Patrick, Sonic, Anais and Hatsune show off their crazy shoes. "Origami Snowball" — Carrie shows the ancient art of Origami, and creates an Origami Snowball using a crumpled Paper Crane and Swan. "On The Go Airbag" — A commercial that uses airbags that solves the problems for bumps and thumps. "Box Surprisers" — In this hidden camera act, Bob and Molly surprise the pedestrians by disguising themselves as boxes. "Science Lab Tablecloth Trick" — A type of tablecloth trick on a table in the science lab. "Friendship Braces" — Silver and Sonic wear a different kind of braces that symbolizes friendship. "Dance Dance Recycling" — Sonic, Shadow and Silver dance while throwing trash in a bin. "Lyle Johnson: Personal Ref" — Kevin (Jeremy) and Paul (Ulrich) battle out who will do the chores using a personal referee. "No, You Hang Up" — Johnny (Sonic) and Alice (Deema) argue to know who will hang up first. "Baby Interpretron 3000" — E.J. makes a helmet so that he can know what the baby is trying to say. "Butter Fingers" — Sonic (in Spyro form) throws a football, while Gumball cannot catch it, since his fingers are sticked with butter. "Prize Surprise" — The host (Gil) gives Darcy (Oona) and Andrew 5 minutes to run around to get as much toys to win a lot of prizes. Song: "New Kid" Special guest stars: New Boyz 2 2 "Pancake Genie" New years,December 31, 2012 (Preview)6 February 28, 2013 (Series Run) 105 1.555 "The Worst Brothers Junior Detectives" — Donnie (Donatello) and Dustin Worst (Darwin) investigate cases of missing items, tearing apart everything in sight in trying to finding them. "AJ Boy Bander" — AJ (Gil) uses his boybanding skills to get girls (Oona and Hatsune) to give him their stuff for his own uses. "Things Not to Brag About" — Quinton explains a list of things that should never be bragged to everyone. "The Saddest Doll of All" — Molly and Bob try to open a new action figure enclosed in a clamshell box, but they need something strong to open it. "Sliding into Home Fries" — An goes for a home run, with the home plate covered in french fries. "Hot Dog Cereal" — A father does a commercial for a hot dog-type cereal for his kids (E.J. and Sonic) since his wife is out of town and he doesn't know how to cook. "Cardboard Car Wash" — Fry, in a car made out of cardboard, goes into a car wash. "Wow Wow Wild Wow!" — Marjorie Bedford (Hatsune) is accompanied by her brother (Patrick) on her animal show where the brother ends up getting harmed by different animals. "Burping Grandma" — Lisa does a hidden camera prank in a restaurant by playing a grandmother with a burping problem even though she hasn't drank a soda in 10 years. "Solar System Wolf" — Dawn (Deema) fails to pay any attention in class, daydreaming about a wolf in the solar system named "Solar System Wolf". "Alarm Beds" — A commercial for an bed with alternate alarm options for heavy sleepers is advertised. "Portrait" — Jeremy paints a portrait of Chanelle, but with a an alien beside her. "Pancake Genie" — Two boys (Spongebob and Patrick) find a lamp containing a genie (Nicole) that can only do pancake tricks. "Not Fun Party Games" — An advertisement depicts a series of party games that are completely absurd and not fun to play. Song: "AJ Boy Bander" 3 3 "Farting Grandpa" January 24, 2013 101 1.617 Sketches: "Super Annoying Guy on a Plane" — Super Annoying Guy on a Plane (M-O) annoys a passenger when his plane flight hasn't taken off yet. "Don't Disturb the Giant!" — A commercial for a board game where the players must not land on the space where a Giant's foot will come down on them. "Playing Instruments with Other Instruments" — Quinton plays the drums with two violins. "Running Errands With My Mom" — A music video about Petey Johnson (One of the Rabbids) running errands with his mother (Marge). "Milk Harmonica" — Spongebob plays the harmonica with his mouth filled with milk. "Sparkle Beards" — A commercial where two girls (Deema and Hatsune) can wear customizable beards. "Farting Grandpa" — E.J. (along with Sonic) perform a hidden camera prank in a suburban supermarket, in which E.J. plays a grandfather who constantly farts. "You Look Like a Million Bucks" — When a girl (Pearl) quotes to another girl (Hatsune) that she looks like a million bucks, it shows the girl covered in dollars. "Muffin Jets" — A fake trailer for a movie titled "Muffin Jets" which is about US Military Jets whom military commanders think they're look like muffins. "Doug High" — A trailer about a successful cloning of a boy named Doug (Odd), but the machine malfunctions spawning hundreds of Dougs. So scientists create a high school for the clones to inhabit. "Full Cup Game" — Quinton and Deema perform a cup game (like the one seen on Pitch Perfect), this time with a full cup of juice. "Super Fasty Fastburger" — An commercial is advertised for a restaurant called "Super Fasty Fastburger" for people who didn't have time to eat, instead, putting food rapidly to their mouths. "Talking Goldfish" — Sonic tells his mom about his goldfish, but he notices something different about it. "Popular Girl" — Jenna (Molly) is the popular girl at school, but passes through a spider web, a struck of thunder, and a mixture of goo and flour in slow motion. "TV Tray Table Tennis" — Kari and Yumi play table tennis on a TV Tray. "Fashion Photographer" — A photographer named Werner (Tororo), along with his assistant Klaus (Silver) is taking photos for school picture day, but he needs the subject to "spice things up". "GPS App" — Jeremy and Shadow use a new app that can imitate the voice of a GPS. "Balloon Animal Vet" — Jeremy, Tororo and E.J. perform an operation to a balloon animal. "Wild Beast in a Crate" — Hatsune performs a hidden camera prank by taking care of a wild beast on an empty pet crate which scares people. "Doing Something Fun" — Stanley is potrayed as doing boring activities, alongside Molly, who's having fun, and express it in a song about combining them together. Songs: "Running Errands With My Mom" and "Doing Something Fun While Doing Something Boring" Guest star: Annie Sertich Note: The song, "Running Errands With My Mom", is now available on iTunes as a single,8 and the music video was available as a free download.9 4 4 "Magical Video Game Controller" January 31, 2013 103 1.5910 Sketches: "A MMPR parody" — A floating blue head named Cosmos Megahead tries to get some teenagers to become superheroes. "Heavy Metal Science Fair" — A boy (Quinton) does a heavy metal music video about the science fair. "Human Ice Cube Dispenser" — Sonic gets some ice for his drink from Goby's mouth. "Magical Video Game Controller" — A boy (Nonny) buys a magical video game controller from a store owner (played by James Hong) that controls his sister (Lisa) to do almost anything. "Hand Unsanitizer" — Molly applies a "Hand Unsanitizer", which covers the user's hands in grease. "Complecatrix" — a commercial for a very complex board game named "Complecatrix". "Gross Out Bake Sale" — Lisa and Bart perform a hiden prank by putting up a bake sale and sneezing all over the confectioneries. "Detention Rhythm" — As students wait in detention, they start tapping their things in the desk rhythmically. However, Patrick interrupts with a loud horn. "Horrible Surprise Party" — Sonic makes a surprise party for Deema, but turns out into a dental appointment to fill in her cavities. "Spitball Arms Deal" — Tony (Quinton), John (Darwin) and Quentin (E.J.) are in an illegal trading scheme (dealing with a bag of cupcakes for a briefcase full of spitballs). "Oven Mitt Present Wrap" — Silver and Aelita wrap a present while wearing oven mitts. "Leftover Lizzy" — A commercial about a doll that can be customized from different leftovers. "Literal Class Clown" — Tororo announces the class's clown, it ultimately goes to Freddie (E.J.), but leaving a real clown (Jeremy) desperate. "Think Fast Go Hurry Up, Okay?!" — A game show that is hosted a fast-talking girl (Oona). "Things That Only Happen When You're Really Tired" — A tired Bender uses toothpaste for a hand soap, while the hand soap is mistakenly used as a toothpaste. "Shorts and Spoons Warehouse" — Garuru promotes a warehouse named "Shorts and Spoons Warehouse" that sells shorts and spoons (but never pants and forks). Song: "Heavy Metal Science Fair" Guest star: James Hong 5 5 "Candy Deodorant" February 7, 201311 109 1.3612 Sketches: "Bad Timing Tommy" — A skit consists of a boy named Tommy (Darwin) being excited for things at the wrong time. "So Stylin'" — Quinton sings about a styling girl (Hatsune). "Monster Hands Tea Party" — Gumball throws an 'extreme' tea party and rips the cups apart. "Bop" — A trailer of a boy who meets a stranded alien. "Clothes On Food" — Jeremy puts clothes on food. "Candy Deodorant" — An advertisement about three friends (Sonic, Hatsune, and Deema) advertising "Candy Deodorant", edible deodorants made out of candy. "Airport Wanderer" — Bob does a hidden camera prank where she pretends she is on a flight and asks people if a place is an airport. "Really Enthusiastic Snowman" — Gary is late to school because a magical snowman tried playing tennis with him. "Pizza Card Trick" — A card trick that is mostly with pizzas. "Home Schooled" — After a bad day at school, Chris (Jeremy) has a dream where he was home-schooled that involved teachers working at his house. "The Get-Along Bunch" — "The Get-Along Bunch" (Ulrich, Anais, Jeremy and Quinton) is a group who has never argued once (until this sketch). "Crazy Straw" — Bart drinks a drink from a crazy straw. "Imaginaria" — Jeremy, Tororo, Lisa, and Molly discovers a different world from a closet, and meets a magical goat (Homer) who steals things using goat magic. "George Washington Book Report" — Ted (E.J.) gives a fantasy George Washington book report and then the teacher discovers that it's real when George Washington shows up. Song: "So Stylin'" 6 6 "Remote Control Broccoli" February 11, 201311 111 1.3913 Sketches: "Remote Control Broccoli" — An skit involves broccoli in a remote control car, in which it rides on a ramp over a street, a chick (or a duckling), a cheeseburger, and a "Tiny Unicorn" "Bad Haircuts" — A music video revolving around bad haircuts. "Tiny Unicorn" — A small unicorn tells a famous girl a secret. "WipeOuch!" — A commercial for a product called "WipeOuch!" "Boxing Glove Challenges" — A short segment about Nonny wearing boxing gloves and trying to eat buffalo wing and ice cream. "Student Dictator" — A student (Gil) going against his opponent (Patrick) that is supposedly a werewolf makes plans at the election where if he was the School President, he would invoke food fights upon the other schools and claim them for his school. "Yoyo-ing While Yodeling" — Molly, Deema and Kari do a yo-yo trick while yodeling, eating a yogurt stick and doing yoga poses, where E.J. beats them by folding his socks. "Photo-Op" — Jeremie, Patrick, Sonic and Oona make people take pictures of them. "Terrible Cupid!" — Cupid (Bart) tries to hit people with the arrow so they can fall in love, but eventually, they fell in love with an object instead. "Overreacting Girl" — Tilda Stacey (Deema) overreacts about a typical day, pennies, and her reflection. "Kung-Fu Gingerbread" — A kung-fu trick upon gingerbread houses. "Perso" — 'The Smile Super-Singers' prepare for a TV show, but eventually turn into letters. "Where Stuff Comes From" — Molly explains that batteries are robot dog feces. "Pre-Broken Toys" — M-O advertises a set of toys that are broken already, called "Pre-Broken Toys". "Robot and the Three Bears" — A fairy tale detailing a robot in it's take on The Story of the Three Bears. "School Rules" - Sam (Goby) explains to his unintelligent teacher that the school rules are "really silly". "Leggings" — A music video detailing different stuff with part of them cut out. "Banner Break!" — Bender, Homer and Nicole do a hidden camera prank where they make people split a banner in order for them to "win" (ultimately nothing). Songs: "Bad Haircuts" and "Leggings" Guest star: Mindy Sterling Note: Third time to air an episode on a Monday (the first two episodes, "Lunch Boxing" and "Pancake Genie", were shown last Dec. 31, 2012, which is also a Monday), right after the Hall of Game Awards (as a special episode), rather than airing it on Thursday night, because "Cheat Sheet Tacos" took place on the timeslot for the week. This is the only episode (so far) that has it's name at the beginning of the show. 7 7 "Cheat Sheet Tacos" February 14, 201311 107 1.2214 Sketches: "Mysterious" — A boy named Mason (Gumball) does things that are either annoying, dumb, or "mysterious". "Davey and Cavey" — A boy named Davey (Jeremy) and and a caveman named Cavey (Sonic) create an instructional video on how to act appropriately. "Questions Before Bed" — A music video detailing kids having questions before they go to sleep. "What Santa is Doing Right Now" — A Christmas elf (Quinton) rocks out with Santa Claus. "Nacho Tortillahose" — a commercial plays for a product named "Nacho Tortillahose", tortilla chips that rapidly goes into your mouth. "Things that Would Be Awesome" — Jeremy plants a plastic toy that grows into an tree full of more toys. "Passing Notes" — Quinton passes a note to Hatsune, which takes forever to get passed along. "Screaming at Soup" — Darwin screams at a bowl of soup. "Pier Fishing" — Brandon and Tristan do a hidden camera prank on people at the pier by eating a fish raw (with its innards made of oatmeal and red food coloring). "Big Robby" — Robby (Darwin) uses his older brother (E.J.) to version himself in order to cut class, but his plan doesn't follow through when he (not knowing his older brother was getting tired of it) starts to replace him. "Literal B!" — Lisa removes a "B" on Gil's back. "Rockness Monster" — A story is told of a Loch Ness Monster who dreams of being a rock star "Turkey Bowling" — Silver and Anais play bowling, with a turkey as a bowling ball and canned cranberries as pins. "Cheat Sheet Tacos" — A commercial for a taco which serves as a cheat sheet is advertised called "Cheat Sheet Tacos". "Fun With Names: Selena Gomez Edition" — An announcer makes fun at the name of Selena Gomez (Molly). "Broken Toy Machine" — Two boys (Quinton and E.J.) use a special machine where they can repair different toys. Song: "Questions Before Bed" 8 8 "Super Duper Gross Things" February 21, 201311 113 1.5915 Sketches: "Dream Ruiner" — When Elliot (Jeremy) has an awesome dream, his friend Bert (Bart) ruins it. "Super Duper Gross Things" — Hatsune sings about all of the gross things you see everywhere. "Shoe Hands" - Molly demonstrates her wearing shoes on her hands, with repeated slow motion and split screens effects. "The Powers of the Mind" — Gumball's psychokinetic sister (Anais) makes his life miserable using telekinesis, in which she recalls it as the power of "the mind". "Parrot Stopwatch" — Sonic buys a parrot stopwatch to time E.J.'s track and field run, however it may have not been one of his greater ideas. "Captain Jake Blue Jay: Swimming Pool Pirate" — A pirate named Captain Jake Blue Jay (Sonic) tries to control the public swimming pool. "I Just Hatched" — Darwin and Silver discover Doug (Quinton), who recently hatched and is "doing his thang". "Shark Tooth Terry" — A story dubbed "Shark Tooth Terry" is advertised about a kid named Terry, who has shark-like teeth. "2012 Kids Soccer Trophy Awards" — A promotion for an awards show called the "2012 Kids Soccer Trophy Awards" is run, with nominees like "Most Distracted Player" and "Worst Halftime Snack". "Santa Claus Hunters" — Mason (Darwin), Liam (Sonic) and Chloe (Hatsune) plan to capture footage of Santa Claus' existence on tape. "Adults Using Toy Versions of Things" — Molly and Jeremy sing a song about adults that use toy versions of real things. "Get To Know Your Cast Members" — An announcer asks the viewer which cast member's favorite color is green, with the choices being Gumball, Hatsune, and Lisa (who is wearing a green outfit, accessories, and against a green screen). "Basketball Net Stuck-over" — Gumball, Shadow and Deema play basketball, but the ball gets stuck in the net. They throw random objects in the net to get the ball down. "Breaking News" — Jeremy and Tororo do a hidden camera prank where they are interview people on in nonchalant city. "MIRI: Voice Assistant" — Derek (Darwin) receives a smartphone which comes with MIRI, a voice assistant which became his prom date. Songs: "Super Duper Gross Things" and "Adults Using Toy Versions of Things" 9 9 "Face Jeans" March 7, 2013 102 1.5516 Sketches: "Olaf: The Super-Sensitive Viking" — Four vikings (Jeremy and Patrick) are planning conquests, when two of the members, Olaf (Darwin) and Norlog (E.J.), get offended at the others for being insensitive. "Bad Luck Rap" — Shadow, Quinton, E.J. and Deema rap about the occurrences of bad luck. "Fun with Slo-Mo" — Bob, E.J., and Molly have fun throwing food in slow motion. "Torcanoquake Blizvalanche Fireicanebees" — A trailer for a movie that depicts what happens when every disasters combine into one big disaster. This may be a reference to the disaster that destroyed the world. "Meat Goalie" — Two boys (Quinton and E.J.) play hockey with a goalie that is made out of meat. "Face Jeans" — A type of jeans that can be worn over the face. "Diorama Dismount" — Gumball does a high jump to dismount a diorama of San Francisco. "Heavy Metal Acoustic" — Anais sings an acoustic song to the public, screaming her vocals like a heavy metal song. "School Bus News" — A news program that takes place on the school bus. "The Last Pillow-Fighter" — Sarah (Hatsune) is invited to a sleepover, but there will be pillow fighting involved. So she trains hard to be the greatest pillow-fighter. "Slopscotch" — Bender plays hopscotch while stepping on food. "Things Replaced with Different Things" — Quinton and Oona experiment with things being replaced with other things that are different, and trying to guess if it's harder or easier. "My Foot's Asleep" — Deema tries to obtain answers from E.J. for a test, but his foot is (literally) asleep. "Spelling Bee Freakouts" — E.J. and Quinton count down the top five spelling bee freakouts in a parody clip-show format. "Bad Juggler" — The announcer tells the viewer to make a choice on which balls would Quinton juggle, consisting of baseballs and tennis balls. The viewer chose baseballs, and Quinton cannot juggle them. "Did You Drop This?" — Meanwhile, Molly and Patrick do a hidden camera prank where they ask people to do them a favor to hold a hot dog and a glass of milk, shortly before they run off "Class Monitor" — As the teacher runs into their school office, Tina (Anais) becomes the class monitor who thinks she has total control of the class and gives menial tasks to the students. Song: "Bad Luck Rap"